A cab-lock apparatus that has been already available includes a cab-lock hook, a main rod, a lock closer, and an operation rod, and is capable of locking a cab which is tiltable about a tilt shaft provided on a forward-end side but which is not tilted when locked.
A hand lever is supported so as to be rotationally movable relative to the cab. The cab-lock hook, which is provided in a rear-end portion of the cab, is interlocked with the hand lever by means of the main rod. The cab-lock hook is moved between a locking position where the cab-lock hook engages with a pin provided on the chassis side, and a releasing position where the engagement of the cab-lock hook with the pin is released. The lock closer is provided in the other end portion of the cab. The operation rod is supported so as to be slidable relative to the vehicle body. The lock closer is moved, along with the siding motion of the operation rod, between a closing position and an unclosing position. While the cab-lock hook is in the locking position, the lock closer is either in the closing position where the lock closer blocks the movement of the cab-lock hook, or in the unclosing position where the lock closer allows the cab-lock hook to move. To put it differently, the cab, while not tilted, is locked by means of the cab-lock hook, and the cab is held locked by means of the lock closer.    Patent Document 1: JP-U-5-34088    Patent Document 2: JP-U-5-35564